Crushed By A Crush
by Kitty-Kat378
Summary: Ginny leaves for a party at her friend's, Olivia's, house, and is surprised to see Draco there. Not only that, but he seems to have taken an interest in her. Warning: contains rape. full summary inside. first story: reviews welcome, but no flames please!


**Crushed by a Crush**

**Rated****: M **

**Warning****: contains graphic and brutal rape, it was rated M for a reason!**

**Don't like, don't read! Please be nice, first scene ever! OC, for both, for I would probably do them shame if I tried to write with their unique personalities. :P (but reviews would be gladly accepted! please!)**

**Summary****: Ginny leaves for a party at her friend's, Olivia's, house, and is surprised to see Draco there. Not only that, but he seems to have taken an interest in her. She plays along, having had a crush on him since the first time she saw him. Too bad for her that his intentions have nothing to do with love.**

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror, turning first to the left, then to the right, and grinned.

'_Definitely on the right,'_ she thought, placing a small clip on the right side of her hair.

She was putting on the finishing touches to, what she thought, was the perfect outfit. She had on a dark green tank top, black shorts, and black Converse; easy to move and dance around in, and she still looked pretty sexy in it.

After brushing her hair one last time, she grabbed a little jeans purse and headed out the door. "I'll be back by midnight!" she called to her step-mom, who, as always, ignored her and continued watching TV.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny slammed the door behind her for emphasis, and walked quickly down the block.

As Olivia's house was only a block down, she could already hear the music blaring from three houses down, and the house shone so brightly with all the lights on, it was hard _not_ to see it.

Waving to friends and classmates, she strolled across the yard as if she owned it. As she headed through the doorway, she accidently bumped someone, but before she could apologize, a smooth voice said, "Hey Ginny."

Looking up, she was surprised to see Draco smiling slyly down at her, and she blushed, murmuring something and walked quickly into the house.

She eventually found Olivia, and was soon bouncing along with everyone else to the beat of the music.

An hour and half soon passed, and after all that dancing, Ginny wormed her way out of the hot, sweaty crowd to the kitchen.

Grabbing a glass, she filled it with water, and rapidly gulped it down. After downing another glassful, she turned toward the dancing again, to find that a slow song was playing.

She leaned against the doorway of the kitchen, and watched the couples dance, hoping that the song would end soon, so she wouldn't feel so alone.

Just then, however, someone took her hand, and she found herself face to face with Draco.

He led her to the living room, put his hands on her waist, and began dancing slowly with her. Though they were just rocking back and forth, just like all the other dancers, to Ginny, it felt like they were gliding.

When the song ended, Draco left her just as mysteriously as he had come, and Ginny felt confused as she danced to the next couple songs with the rest of the crowd.

Then, just as before, when the next slow song played, Draco found Ginny, led her to the dance floor, and they danced.

The next half hour passed as if in a dream, for Ginny would jump to the music with her friends, then glide with Draco, then repeat.

Then, with one simple move, it all went downhill.

It was around 11:30pm, and another slow song was playing. Ginny looked anxiously around, but she needn't have worried; Draco found her within a minute, and they took to the floor.

After a minute of rocking back and forth, Ginny felt brave and put her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She felt one of his hands leave her waist, and he started rubbing her back.

When the song ended, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "There's something I want to show you.' Feeling happier than she ever felt before, she let him lead her into the back of the house.

He took her to one of the back bedrooms, and led her to the window. "Look outside," he said, pointing. She did as he said, and gasped at the sight of the moon, which seemed to be right in front of them.

Looking so intently outside, she forgot about Draco until she felt him lean against her from behind. For a moment she thought he was merely hugging her, and let it be. Then he really leaned into her, and started rocking side to side.

"Um, Draco. What are you doing?" she asked, confused at what was happening.

"I'm going to make this a night you never forget," he said gruffly, and Ginny froze in terror as his hands started moving up her sides.

She shot her elbow back, catching him in the ribs, and quickly ran to the door when he gasped in pain. But before she could reach the doorknob, he grabbed her by the hair and wrenched her back.

As she fell to the floor with a yell, he locked the door quickly, and then shut the windows and curtains as well.

Ginny lay on the floor, dazed, for she had hit her head on the side of the bed, and for a moment was disoriented. A tug on her shorts was a quick reminder of what was happening.

She kicked her legs, getting Draco in the face and chest a few times, and shouted with all her might, but nothing could have stopped Draco from removing her pants.

Taking his wand out of his back pants pocket, he caused a rope to appear and, tackling and sitting on Ginny, tied her hands together. Dragging her onto the bed, he tied her hands to the top of the bed.

He then proceeded to wriggle out of his pants, shirt and shoes. Clad in only his boxers, which had a noticeable bulge in the front of them, he waved his wand again, and Ginny's feet were soon tied to the end of the bed as well, her legs spread apart. She was still clothed, apart from her socks and pants, but she looked in fear at Draco's lust-filled eyes and knew that it would not be long now.

Draco pounced on her, and she let out a bloodcurdling scream of terror; he slapped her viciously in the face a few times, and Ginny could only whimper as Draco started to kiss her stomach.

He literally tore her shirt apart, and sucked and kissed her stomach until it was pink. He unclasped her bra, and looked at her pendulous breasts for a few seconds, before attacking. He sucked and pulled, rolling his tongue around her nipples, and Ginny could do nothing but whimper in fear and shame.

He traveled upward, kissing and sucking on her neck until he satisfied himself by leaving four hickies, three on one side and one on the other.

At this point, he was panting heavily, and as he rested his forehead on Ginny's, looking into her fear-clouded eyes, he kissed her gently on the lips, then asked, "Are you ready Ginny? Are you ready for the best moment of your life?"

Ginny shut her eyes as he told her, "Tell me to do it. Tell me to fuck you senseless. Come on, tell me. Tell me!"

He slapped her hard again, and Ginny opened her eyes, turned toward him, and slowly opened her mouth, and whispered shakily, "Fuck me, Draco."

He grinned in satisfaction, and said calmly, "Well, if you say so."

He stood up, removed his boxers, waved his wand and made her underwear and the bonds on her legs disappear.

He quickly pounced on her, and placed himself at her entrance, her legs wrapped around his hips. He looked her for an excruciating moment, until Ginny was panting with fear. Then without any warning, he thrust his hips forward. He entered her rapidly and completely in one push, and Ginny screamed in pain. She felt like her whole body was being ripped apart, all her nerves were alive and buzzing and she couldn't find any place where she could escape the pain.

Draco paid no heed, but just pulled out and pushed in again with a grunt. He developed a fast rhythm, with large hard thrusts as he pulled in and out rapidly.

Ginny gasped in pain along with Draco's loud grunts, trying to ignore him as he taunted, "You like this don't you? Listen to you gasping, you little whore. You were waiting and hoping for this the whole evening, weren't you?" He gave a particularly deep thrust, and tears leaked out her eyes as she gasped at the new pain.

Still moving his hips rapidly, he captured Ginny's lips in a ferocious kiss. He kissed her until her lips were raw and red from the rough kiss.

Then, his thrusts started to be shorter and faster, and his pants became more erratic. Ginny felt like her head would explode with all the pain, and wished with all her might that it would end soon.

Just then Draco yelled as he released himself in Ginny, still pounding her through his orgasm. Ginny also screamed, in pain as his hot cum coursed inside her, and felt ashamed, for she felt that it was her fault, having led Draco on from the beginning.

At last, Draco leaned over Ginny, panting heavily, and finally pulled himself out of her. He got rid of the bonds tying her hands, and lay on his back beside her.

Ginny could not move, exhausted and in, oh, so much pain! Gradually, Draco began sitting up, and he eventually stood over her, fully clothed, sweat-free and completely smooth again, as if nothing had happened. The only thing he said to her before he left was, "Don't tell anyone about this, you hear me, little bitch, for I will come after you and kill you, slowly and painfully. Understand?" He was holding her hair, and gave her a shake at that, and she could only nod slowly, her eyes closed in fear, tears trickling down her face slowly.

Satisfied by her answer, as he was with other things, he left her, turning off the light and closing the door behind him.

After he left, Ginny took a shaky breath, then rolled slowly onto her side, curled up, and sobbed.


End file.
